Sword of Darkness
by Ragnorak16
Summary: First fan fiction. Also i go off the lore a wee bit so please don't judge harshly.
**Sword of darkness title page**

 **All rights of Steven universe go to rebecca sugar and cartoon network this is a fan fiction so the only thing i own is the story and the character Black diamond.**

 **By:Ragnarok 16**

 **Dreamless fear or Fearless dreams.**

 **From the act of one to the acts of many.**

 **A sword of Light or a sword of Darkness.**

 **To clip a Rose is to deal with its thorns.**

 **What may bloom may be more vibrant than before.**

 **Or it will wither and be nothing more.**

 **Now this is a story I weave or maybe you'll weave it more.**

 **A story of a soldier sent far from home who may never find his way back.**

 **But I'm getting ahead of myself as the saying goes.**

 **To understand the future you must know of the present.**

 **And that is where our story begins.**

A Diamond black in nature sat in a room without windows waiting patiently for Yellow diamond.

A being with no flaws on the surface but dig deeper and you find yourself with a hot headed creature with no patience. Black diamond wore a leather jacket blackened for his pleasure he also wore grayish combat boots on the bottom of the boots are scratches from countless gems he shattered under boot. Black diamond heard something scurry across the halls.

A pearl appeared in his line of sight the pearl in question was wearing a yellow blouse with pointed edges around the shoulders. So it seems that this is Yellow's own pearl.

Black diamond chuckled in amusement of the servant's apparel she looked ridiculous. He thought suppressing a laugh.

When the pearl spoke the Diamond had to compose himself the pearl said.

"Yellow Diamond will speak with you now."In a high pitch squeal of a voice. As the pearl led Black diamond to her master's Quarters Black diamond knew something was amiss.

As Black diamond opened the door there was Yellow diamond sitting on her was wearing a 'business' blazer with high heels all of which were yellow and had at least one or more diamond on it.

Yellow diamond was the first to speak."It's good to see you again,please take a seat."

Black diamond took a seat on the oval shaped seat Black diamond spoke.

"Why have you called me here Yellow." He said straight to the point his dark blue eyes showing his impatience and frustration.

Yellow diamond sighed her yellow eyes showing hints of amusement ."Straight to the point as usual ey Blackie. You already know about the rebellion on the colony Earth I assume." Black diamond replied."Of course I know but what has this got to do with me?" Also don't call me blackie it is a ridiculous nickname you gave me when we were young." Yellow diamond answered him."I need you to go to earth and crush whatever is left of the rebellion and i'll call my little brother whatever I want". She said

Black diamond sat back in his chair considering her offer he answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice." Well how can I refuse a request from Yellow diamond herself sister dear".

As the Black diamond left Homeworld's orbit and set off for earth he could not help but feel sadness he could not explain. As if he would never come back. He shook it off as quickly as it came.

It took about two homeworld months to get to Earth from homeworld so he decided to go to sleep for a bit. He almost forgot to turn on the auto pilot. "Well it can't land by itself but it should do". He said practically yawning "strange how once you sleep you never get over it" he thought to himself before he dozed off.

He awakened with a jolt his ship is entering the atmosphere of the planet and the controls are malfunctioning so he tilted the ship toward the planet and ejected at top speed.

Maybe not one of his better moves but what other choice did he have.

He shouted as he was speeding towards the surface." Oh mama". He hit the ground at a speed around mach seven or so he shook off the dirt and gravel to see where exactly did he "land".

Black diamond walked up to a sign that said "Welcome to Beach city (vote for mayor dewey)"

Black diamond stumbled toward this Beach city maybe he could gather info on the rebels.

Their beach city is highly primitive towards Homeworld towns Black diamond thought to himself how they manage to walk on the dirt with footwear so bizarre it seemed to be opened all around the edges with weird stumps coming from the front of the device. How they live like this was beyond him.

When Black diamond came across someone he assumed it was a human because it had no gem anywhere on it's body. The human spoke."Hey pal you new around here"? Black diamond answered it deciding to keep his identity a secret."Yes i am new here. do you know anybody by the name Rose quartz". The human responded."Yeah everybody knows her, oh my name is Sadie by the way what's your name"? Black diamond said quickly." My name is Spencer Reynolds". The Sadie spoke again." Nice meeting you oh if your looking for Rose she's usually at that temple thingy" the Saide said pointing toward a tempe. Black diamond quickly said goodbye and ran for the temple, so that is where Rose is looks like it's time to complete the mission and he just got here this is too easy he thought.

He reached the temple in no time flat, he could just make out five people in the distance one of which was Rose quartz who wore a pink dress with something in front of her face,the others was a human male who wore a black suit, a pearl with a white dress and a star in the middle,a fusion who seemed to also wear a dress but red instead with a star on her shoulder, and a runt of a amythest that was wearing a type of gown with no star anywhere. He had planned to take out Rose Quartz first than the fusion next the pearl,finally the runt he saw no reason to wipe out the human that was in front of Rose.

He attacked with blazing speed determined to annihilate all those who defy his sisters with his weapon of choice a black blade covered with spikes each one for a enemy he had defeated in battle. The pearl jumped in front of the sword protecting her master by an inch. Black diamond gritted his teeth and thrusted his blade forward toward Rose quartz this time stopped by a gauntlet originating from the fusion. The gauntlet was sliced in two by the Diamond's sword grazing a gem. Rose spoke first." Who are you and why are you attacking me"? Then Black diamond responded maliciously."I am Black diamond sent from homeworld to destroy you and the rest of your 'rebellion'." They gasped but he continued." Now I will end you so if you would DIE!" He plunged his sword into Rose's gem without hesitation. Rose staggered and fell on the ground disappearing in a puff of smoke her gem in pieces.

Her troops gasped the human fell on his knees and cried."NO Rose"! The pearl collapsed crying fountains of tears, the fusion was shocked and the runt gasped and then something happened Rose's gem shattered but then reformed and then their was crying a small little human male with rose's gem. Black diamond's jaw dropped how was this possible? He smashed her gem into pieces so how is this possible? Before he could answer that he was hit on the head with a giant gauntlet with a whip attached, then he was unconscious but he would not give them the pleasure of making him retreat into his gemstone .

When he awoke again he found himself wrapped in chains and standing before him were the surviving rebels the fusion spoke furiously with tears in her eyes."Do you have any idea what you did you smashed Rose, you destroyed her".She growled unable to stop herself from spitting in Black diamonds face

Black Diamond spoke with confidence." I destroyed her that rebel deserved it I hope she enjoys oblivion." he laughed at them the runt spoke up."Think you can laugh about this well you.." "can what you can't destroy me even if you wanted too". He interrupted the runt with great pleasure the pearl spoke next still crying." Wanna bet you monster." She pulled her own weapon of light out of her gem the weapon was a spear with a twisted end as she thrusted her blade towards him. Black diamond didn't even flinch, when the weapon made contact with his gem the weapon snapped in two and disappeared. The pearl still trying summoning more weapons with the same result she even began to grow tired after who knows how long, the fusion stopped her and spoke." Stop Pearl it's pointless. But that doesn't mean we're not done with you." Her voice shaking with anger obviously trying to remain calm but failing in that regard the runt spoke up tears forming in her eyes." What did Rose ever do to you to deserve **that** ". Black diamond spat with venom in his words." I was ordered to destroy that traitor and you know what I'd do it again in a millisecond if I had to." Apparently that was enough to spawn a reaction in the pearl because she lost her temper and spoke with anger in her voice." You...you...you monster i will personally make your life a living torture booth".The diamond was confused what on earth is a 'torture booth' anyway but before the pearl could make good on her threat the runt said something peculiar."C'mon pearl let me have a shot better yet how about we mash it up there is no way she'll be able to survive Opal's attack." Black diamond said with a bit of fury and embarrassment in his voice." For the love of homeworld I am a man not a woman!" He exclaimed the pearl and the runt looked puzzled. The runt spoke."Wait you're a dude?" Black diamond sighed."oi vey." There was silence slightly awkward silence but still silence then the fusion broke the silence." Enough! Now we can't destroy you on our own and this room is too small to make Alexandrite so you better listen good we are going to leave you here, you are going to be forgotten then you'll be ash by the time anybody finds you and you deserve so much more than this let's go gems." Black diamond roared. " You can't lock me up here I'll get out of here just you wait." then the door shut then his surroundings changed drastically the chains were still in place but the ground was becoming fluffy like the clouds he saw on the surface of the planet and these 'clouds' were turning pink that is when he realized where he was, he was trapped in Rose Quartz pocket dimension and the door that most likely was the exit has ceased to be.

"How long has it been." Black diamond wondered his arms still in chains from those rebels who put him here. He almost became corrupted while locked away but he in a sense defeated his inner beast .He had lost all sense of time floating in this pink void wondering when this world would end. As he contemplated this fact the door he had all but forgotten has emerged mere inches away from his body he thought this was his chance to escape, to break from these chains and run. But he knew that he could not break these gem forsaken shackles from his wrists they were made of a metal unknown to him. So without the key he had no chance of escape. But the door opened on it's own accord from outside this pink fluffy dungeon somebody was coming in the pocket dimension. But the only person who could open a pocket dimension is the owner of said pocket dimension and since he had destroyed the only person who could free him he was bewildered who could it be. Black diamond saw a small human boy come out of the doorway the child was wearing a pink tee-shirt with a big yellow star smack dab in the middle of his shirt also he was wearing blue shorts and those weird devices on his feet with the things sticking out. The small boy spoke." Hi my name is Steven universe why are you in my mom's room?" Black diamond shocked by the small child's words he probably knew the answer but it was impossible but he had to ask."Who is your mother?" The Steven with a wide grin on his face said."Rose Quartz." And pulled his shirt up to reveal a pink gem in his belly button Black diamond's jaw went right through the clouds of his prison. This is the same child that was formed from Rose's destroyed gemstone it was impossible yet here _he_ was in the holographic form and while he was contemplating this the child was still talking."So are you a gem? What's your name? Are you with homeworld or the crystal gems? Do you want to be my friend?" So Black diamond tried to answer the boy's questions as well as possible." Yes I'm a gem named Black diamond, I was with homeworld now I'm not so sure, I do not know what a friend is but if you could take care of these chains I'll try to be a friend." Steven went outside the pocket dimension for what felt like years on homeworld when he came back he was holding a pink blade with vines etched into the hilt he recognized the blade from reports back on homeworld he was going to be freed with Rose Quartz's blade, oh the irony Black diamond thought he stifled a laugh.

Steven cut the chains without to much effort Steven then said." So Black diamond you didn't answer my original question why are in my mom's room." Black diamond sighed." That is a long story but i got time what about you Steven." Steven then smiled a big goofy grin and said." Sure why not, Connie isn't going to be here for a bit I got time." So Black diamond told Steven his story what happened to him every detail he figured Steven deserved at least that much.

After he told his story Steven just stared out in the distance but then Steven asked." Do you regret what you did." No emotion in his voice so Black diamond answered him." At first not at all but as I floated through this pink endless space I started to regret that decision and when I met you I felt terrible for what I did so yes I regret that choice very, very much I'm so sorry Steven." Black diamond said truth echoing from his words. Steven smiled and said with innocence in his words." I forgive you Black diamond you regret it so that makes you okay in my book." Black diamond was stunned by Steven's words so much so he almost cried, then Steven said." Wanna grab a donut?" Black diamond asked."What's a donut?" Steven another grin on his saying." What you never had a donut before well I know how to fix that c'mon Black diamond". Steven urged, so Steven grabbed Black diamond's hand and led him out of the pocket dimension. It was to bright for Black diamond so the gem squinted until his eyes adjusted. When Black diamond could see things normally he found himself in a house of sorts. It seems as if the house was made of mostly wood, there seemed to be a couch which was dark red on the floor which was weird for Black diamond since floors were only decorational. Furniture was mainly floating a few meters above the ground on homeworld and then he saw like a granite counter,nice decor whoever made this knew what he or she was doing Black diamond thought to himself then he saw a giant picture of Rose Quartz hanging just above the doorway. It gave Black diamond goose bumps as humans called them just by looking at the picture he was grateful that Steven showed him what he called a bathroom. When Steven opened the door there was a small green gem hiding in the corner of the bathroom. Steven called out."Peridot it's just me". Peridot slowly came out of that corner she was wearing a green jumpsuit had no shoes on and had a yellow triangle in the center of her jumpsuit, When Peridot noticed Black diamond who she did not know asked Steven." Who's she?" Black diamond filled with white hot fury almost said something particularly rude but Steven stopped him." This is Black diamond and Peridot he is a he." Black diamond thanked Steven when he looked at the Peridot she seemed star struck as humans called it. Peridot began to shake with fear or with cold Black diamond could not tell at least until Peridot spoke in more a whimper than a voice." You a. Black d. ". She said it stuttering still talking." But your dead all the reports I read say you were shattered by the rebels after your mission to earth." Black diamond almost laughed." Are you serious that's what my sisters think what happened that couldn't be more far from the truth and you are a Peridot when i was last on home world you were still in the testing phase so mind telling me what's been happening here while i was away." Black diamond's patience was running out with this Peridot as if reading his mind Peridot blabed." Well there is the cluster incubating right under our feet the crystal clo- i mean gems are building a drill to get to it and hopefully destroy it before it emerges while i sincerely angered my diamond for calling her a clod.'' She said almost proud of that fact Black diamond face palmed and asked." Which of my sisters did you call a cloud." Peridot growing more confident basically yelled it." Yellow diamond!" Once again Black diamond face palmed both Peridot and Steven were confused by what Black diamond did but Black diamond then said." Oh what i've would've done to see that, it would be hilarious if i was there i would've laughed my face off." He said almost chuckling from this fact when he composed himself he got a good look around the room. Looks like this was some sort of think place the way the room was set up there was a seat right beside a counter top and weird smooth chair the seat was average height and width and it was really white almost sparkling and there was a hole in the center of the seat why was it made this way he did not know he could assume this was where humans dropped their waste a disturbing thought but still interesting.

When they left the bathroom they were accompanied by the Peridot he told Steven." This is a very nice home." Steven seemed happy he liked his house then a sound from the warp pad drew in Black diamond's senses on high alert from the light came three gems he knew quite well Steven seemed happy but Black diamond was on edge. A voice came from the warp pad."Steven were home and peri found you a limb enhancer on our mission". Another voice more high pitched spoke next." Yes it washed up on the shore of mask island we thought since you were so well behaved we could give it to you". A third voice much deeper spoke." Pearl, Amethyst we are not alone." When they looked around they saw Black diamond standing next to Steven and to a lesser extent Peridot. Pearl spoke first with much fire in her voice." GET AWAY FROM STEVEN YOU MONSTER!" Black diamond tried to speak but was cut off by Amethyst's words." How on earth did you get out of Rose's room oh well now we can kick your butt." The fusion was next to speak." If you wanna say something you better say it now." Calmer than the others but still hateful. Black diamond spoke up." Easy look i don't wanna fight but if we were to fight i'd prefer outside because if we fight here then where would Steven live?" The trio were confused by the diamonds's words but the fusion spoke." Good idea if we are to fight we shouldn't do it where we could destroy Steven's house let's go outside." Steven spoke up." We don't have to fight we can be friends." Steven tried to reason with them but then the Pearl said." This time we can't forgive he destroyed your mother." The Pearl said not meaning to reveal that last part but to her surprise it didn't phase Steven at all but then Black diamond spoke." How about a wager I win the fight you let me stay here with Steven and we do what humans call forgive and forget and if i lose I'll destroy myself." The crystal gems were shocked about what Black diamond said but then Pearl said something before the rest of the gems could agree." We agree to your terms." The fusion and Amethyst were not so ecstatic by that idea." So where should we fight?" The fusion asked Black diamond answered her question." There should be a gem arena still floating about why not there." So the gems with Black diamond and steven went to the remaining sky arena via the warp when they got there Steven pulled Black diamond over." I don't want any of my friends to get hurt." Tears beginning to swell in his eyes Black diamond smiled and patted his head this child who he just met him an hour ago after all he did considers him a friend so Black diamond said." Don't worry about me or the other gems I won't lose and I'll try not to hurt them as much as possible." He said all the while the three crystal gems overheard the whole thing. Amethyst whispered." Is this a good idea I mean Steven seems to care about him." Pearl whispered." Of course this a good idea were about to avenge Rose." "But you didn't think it through you didn't even give us a chance to aggre you just acted on your own." The fusion whispered in a stern voice. Amethyst whispered." I know he destroyed Rose and I hate him for it but it's been years and he seems completely different." Pearl whispered loudly almost yelling." I don't care if he's a different gem he destroyed her and I thought you and Garnet would be with me on this." Garnet whispered to answer her." We are with you Rose's death didn't just affect you i almost came undone when I saw him." The other two gasped but Garnet continued." I have future vision and I've seen what happens we have no chance against him even if we became Alexandrite we couldn't stop him." Pearl spoke again trying to reassure herself more than anything." But what if…" " there is no what if Pearl". Garnet interrupted and continued." There are only two possible outcomes one we lose and he let's us live and he becomes a crystal gem over time or he smashes Alexandrite and our gems with her and he leaves. Those are our futures."

The group was silent until Amethyst said." Well we better hope we live cause i'm hungry." That caused some laughter in the group then the match began.

"So how you want do it all possible forms against me or a giant fusion or fight as you are." Black diamond said from one side of the arena. The sky arena was about 100x50 meters with bleachers on both sides of the arena Steven and Peridot were in one of the bleachers Peridot was screaming." Come on Black diamond crush those clods poof them back into their gems!" Her voice like nails on a starcraft Steven was much more quiet just hoping his friend and his family would be alright. Garnet spoke up." Well form one big fusion to make it more even." In a softer voice for her friends." Ready you two." Both of the eager gems nodded their heads together and then they danced to Black diamond it seemed weird and sensual their gems glowed and they became a giant gem as big as a starship her color palette seemed to be a mix of all the gems colors she had magenta skin, mint blue star shaped hair Black diamond couldn't tell what color her eyes were since a dark purple visor covered it accept for a mixed color gemstone on her forehead and her chest she also had six different arms the hands themselves seem to be the crystal gem hands and two massive feet. " So shall we begin". The giant fusion spoke. Black diamond trying to find the right volume to speak said." What's your name mega fusion?" The giant fusion said." Alexandrite and no more talking." She pulled out a whip and a two gauntlets to make a wrecking ball Black diamond pulled out his sword of darkness the spikes fitting perfectly in place and they attacked each other. Alexandrite pulled her wrecking ball at Black diamond it was fast but not fast enough. Black diamond dodged the weapon and cut the rope that was holding the wrecking ball and it was in mid swing when he cut it the wrecking part of it smashed into the bleachers before disappearing it missed Steven and Peridot but not by much. Alexandrite was furious she made a spear and the same whip to make a bow then she shot arrows of light which move faster than light at Black diamond, Black diamond dodged the arrows as if he could see them coming in slow motion one by one till he grabbed one and threw it back at Alexandrite's bow, the bow snapped in two and disappeared in light. Alexandrite began to get nervous and Black diamond knew it he could see the terror in her body it was shaking and sweating like she ran a marathon only it was a marathon of fear and Black diamond knew this was the end only Alexandrite had one last trick up her sleeve she grabbed a gauntlet and a spear put them together to make a cartoony warhammer Alexandrite swung at Black diamond's gem determined to kill but Black diamond waited till the hammer was inches from his face and then chopped it and stabbed Alexandrite in the stomach close to one of her gemstones. The giant woman staggered back in pain foul multicolored liquid coming out of the stab wound but before she could get her footing Black diamond now on offense attacked almost like dancing injuring the great fusion in her joints, her legs and Black diamond jumped up to look her in the eye before stabbing her in the left eye. That caused Alexandrite to fall over and POOF only three gems lying on their backs covered in small cuts. Black diamond slowly walked forward sword drawn while the three gems lay there helpless to stop him he said to them." Do you concede defeat I won't ask again." The Pearl sat up spear drawn ready for more but her allies were not so ready to get up. Before Pearl could say anything Garnet said exhausted." We concede you win." Black diamond sheathed his sword in his gem and Pearl seemed outraged but after looking at her friends and Steven she let herself collapse in exhaustion Amethyst said almost in awe." How on earth did you beat Alexandrite like that." Black diamond answered her while pulling her too her feet."Eons of practice." After helping Garnet up he went to help Pearl but she refused." I won't forgive and forget so easily." Black diamond sighed." Wouldn't be interesting if there wasn't a bump or two in the road." Pearl was confused." What." When he walked toward Steven he was in awe." Wow that was amazing you cut and you threw and you attacked you are really good with swords." Steven said nodding his approval, Steven was saying something else." Thank you for not destroying them they may be goofy but their my family and I love them." As if to fill in something Black diamond made a hologram of a few people saying"awh" then the holo crowd disappeared. Steven once again was at awe." How did you do that? I thought only Pearl could make holograms." Black diamond who was about to explain the complexity of making holograms during the day he instead said moving his hand up and down." Magic." When they returned to Steven's house. Steven slapped his head." I completely forgot you still need to try a donut come on I know the perfect place." Steven grabbed Black diamond's hand and dragged him out into the town.

As Steven dragged Black diamond out towards the Big Donut Black diamond could not stop smiling he was happy for once in his entire existence he could smile and be happy. Once the two made it to the Big Donut Black diamond opened the door and saw pastries of all shapes and sizes he heard from one of his men who went to earth who could not stop mentioning that pastries were the best thing he ever had. Black diamond in awe of the amount of differing pastries he couldn't hear what Steven was saying Black diamond snapped himself out of his daydream and took in the rest of the surroundings there was a stone countertop with glass on the front of it with what Steven calls donuts behind the countertop was a human about Steven's height who looked familiar to Black diamond but he could not place the face with a name behind her was a few rows of pink boxes and fluffy paper that the small human seemed to put into the boxes. When the small human noticed the two she waved them over Steven was the first to speak." Hi Sadie." Sadie who wore a blue tee shirt and jeans with those weird foot devices on spoke." Hi Steven is this a new crystall friend of yours." She said looking at Black diamond. Sadie could tell that this one was a boy he looked to be around her age she could not help but be drawn to his appearance while blissfully unaware Black diamond was looking at the pastries that were called donuts they were more or less a perfect circle with different colors on it. While Black diamond observed the donuts Steven talked to Sadie." So i'll have the usual and um hey Black diamond which donut do you want."Black diamond simply pointed to one chocolate donut with black sprinkles on it Steven nodded and told Sadie." Plus that one." Sadie simply nodded and while still staring at Black diamond grabbed the donuts and placed them in the box Steven thanked her and before they could leave a tall brown skinned human with donut shaped ears walked in the room from behind the counter his head bobbing back and forth to nothing when he focused to what was around him noticing sadie's reaction to Black diamond he seemed almost furious and stormed to Black diamond poking a finger at him." Who are you and get away from sadie." He said spit coming out of his mouth right on Black diamond's face Steven was completely confused to what just happened Black diamond just as confused Black diamond simply asked." What are you talking about." That seemed to make the tall human angrier Black diamond just shrugged and tried to walk away until The human he will sooner know as Lars punched Black diamond in the face everybody but Black diamond and Lars. Black diamond asked Steven." Who is this human and is he a friend of yours?" Steven answered his new friend's question." His name is Lars and he is my friend but he normally doesn't hit people." Black diamond trying to figure out what to do whether to destroy Lars or try and walk away course Lars just threw another punch at the diamond this time however Black diamond caught the blow and whispered into what he assumed was his ear." Listen if you wanna die keep fighting i don't care but since your a friend of steven's i'll give you one chance and one chance only back off." When Black diamond finished Lars was shaking he went back behind the counter and hid behind it like it would protect him. Black diamond and Steven left the big donut without to much hassle Steven then said." Let's eat." Black diamond was confused by Steven's words but when Steven demonstrated with a donut Black diamond understood he opened his mouth and bit down on the donut he picked it was quite good Black diamond's eyes swelled a bit before shoving the rest of his donut in his mouth. Black diamond thanked Steven for the experience he saw Steven smile before he saw the sun set when Steven said." Oh man we need to go back to the temple it's pretty late." Black diamond followed his little friend to the temple there Steven yawned and went to sleep Black diamond who just sat on the couch waiting for sleep to come and when it did he dreamed of donuts.


End file.
